unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Solar Barge
In your search for Atlantis, at one point you will need to build a Solar Barge in order to discover the location of Atlantis. To get more info about Atlantis, see: Atlantis What is a Solar Barge A Solar barge is a special designed ship that allows you to find Atlantis when it is up. Atlantis only appears in specific events. Since Papaya hosts the game, Atlantis has appeared the first time in the period from November 28th untill December 26th of 2019. As u could guess it was done so for the 'Christmas in Atlantis' event. After you have completed a series of quests (see below) you are able to accept 'Secret Edict' quests by talking to the Secretary at the palace of your homenation. For completing such quests you will be rewarded with one of 3 shipparts. A bow, a broadside and a stern. Once you have collected all 3 you are able to construct the Solar Barge "Research the Solar Barge". Upon use of the barge, but only when starting from the capital town of your nation, it will sail you automaticaly to Atlantis. From the moment you reach Atlantis for the first time with your Solar barge, you will be able to sail there with your own vessel until Atlantis relocates. In that case, you will have to make a new Solar barge to discover Atlantis new location. Is the shipbuilding skill required? That's a negative. Shipbuilding has nothing to do with the building of a Solar Barge since it is part of an event questline that is accessible to all players, not only shipbuilders. Can I keep the Solar Barge forever? That's again a negative! Every week, on monday (23h59m server time) Atlantis relocates and you will have to build a new Solar Barge, all the same way you did before. The new Solar Barge will then again bring you to the new location of Atlantis. As soon as Atlantis dissappears again for an undetermined period (end of the event), you won't be able to build/use a Solar Barge again untill a next Atlantis event. How to prepare for Atlantis Questline to discover Atlantis: # First you will have to chart the Northsea. # Take and complete the quest "Secret of the Labyrinthos" from the Venice Adventure GM. # Take and complete the quest "Land of the legendary king" from the Adventure GM in Stockholm, Amsterdam* or London*. ## Note: Amsterdam and London require another quest to be done earlier. # Take and complete the quest "Egypt and Atlantis"from the London Adventure GM. # Take and complete the quest "A chance meeting on the sea of Atlas" from the London Adventure GM. # Take and complete the quest "Aspiring a pure world" from the Amsterdam Adventure GM. # Take and complete one of the following quests: ##"Those who seek and those who Lead" from the London Adventure GM. ##"A Lord and A Merchant" from the Lisbon Merchant GM. ##"Dangerous Caribbean" from the Seville Maritime GM. # Once you have done all of the above in that order, you will be able to take Secret Edicts from the secretary in your Nation's hometown. You will be rewarded with 3 different shipparts. #Collect and use all 3 to build your Solar Barge.